


Jos nostatat pölyä

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, virkehaaste
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolanda otti saappaansa ja pudotti ne eteensä kuin puhutellakseen taloa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jos nostatat pölyä

He olivat istuneet märän ruo’on ja merikaalin reunustamassa mökissä jo viikon, ja Minerva nimitti sitä kesälomaksi. Kolmantena päivänä hän oli seinän välistä kaivanut sytykkeiksi joukon paperikantisia romaaneja, joissa usein esiintyi jokin runollinen luu: kulmaluu, sääriluu, värttinäluu, soppaluu. Kuumeinen kylkiluu, naisen.

Lahti kiehui kuin keitto, kun sade hakkasi merta vaahdoksi.

”Miksei sinulla ole housuja.”

”Etkö ole kuullut, että ne ovat noidalle rappioksi”, hymähti Minerva. Liikkui liukkaasti lieden edestä lämmittämästä ihoaan, hänen lanteidensa tasapaino siirtyi vuoroin vasemmalle, vuoroin oikealle.

”Tarkoitin ulkohousuja, esimerkiksi lentämiseen”, sanoi Rolanda.

Rakennus huohotti tuulessa kuin ontto eläin. Ulkonurkissa rappaus ja halkeillut savi sulivat vähä vähältä ja likavesi lotisi kouruissa. Rolanda vahtasi ikkunassa tyhjää pihaa, jota pitkin heinä makasi liiskana, mutta myrsky nostatti hänen hiuksensa ja nyki niveliä ja suupieliä.

 

Minervan tutkijanhimo suli kesäisin tarmoksi käsillä tehtävään työhön, hyötykasvien hoitoon ja vuoteessa silmäiltävään lukemistoon, mutta hän alkoi hakea kaapujaan.

”Hyvä, menkäämme sitten sateeseen, jos hiljaisuus käy hermoillesi.”

Rolanda otti saappaansa ja pudotti ne eteensä kuin puhutellakseen taloa. Paljon oli noussut talosta: talo oli ollut Minervan tädin, joka keräsi ympärilleen materiaa, hilsettä, kokonaisia esineitä ja sirpaleita, ja Rolandan hermoille kävi tiheä aine. Pienissä purkeissa hiiltä ripsiväriksi, lyijyä, karmiinia, jauhettua malakiittia ja tuhatjalkaisia. Koiran karvoja palloksi pyöritettynä.

Ennen kuin Minerva oli tarttunut kyseenalaiseen kirjallisuuteen, hän oli polttanut ainakin lumput ja höyhenet, mutta hänessä oli häivähdys pölyn makua ja hävitystyö kävi hitaasti ja punniten. Rolanda siirsi oven edestä olkihatun ja silinterin.

”En aio odottaa päivänlaskua niin kuin jokin pahainen trulli”, hän virnisti ja pisti päänsä ovesta.

Seudun ihmisluonto oli tasainen: ei mainittavaa liikettä kuivinakaan päivinä, mutta velvollisuuksiaan hoitavat kulkivat myös sateella, ja Rolanda antoi katseensa kulkea kauemmas kivirykelmälle, missä pieninä pisteinä joukko Kristuksen kulttia harjoittavia jästejä vaelsi hautaamaan jotakuta kuolluttaan. Lauloivat vakaasti roudasta ja maasta.

Minerva kolautti ränniä ja pyöräytti sormeensa arpanopan kokoisen nokareen savea loitsua varten. Ilma itäisi idästä yli yön. Tuuli kokosi voimaa meren yllä ja hyvä puistatus kulki läpi Rolandan, kun hän puisti vedet luudastaan.

Helma kahahti, ja ruohossa jokin lentokyvytön lisko hyppäsi edestä.

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu Finin virkehaasteeseen _12+ virkettä XI_.
> 
> Sanalista: 1. märkä 2. värttinäluu 3. kuumeinen 4. vaahto 5. housut 6. rappio 7. tasapaino + jokeri 8. huohottaa 9. halkeillut 10. tyhjä 11. tutkija 12. hiljaisuus 13. pudottaa 14. sirpale 15. ripsiväri 16. koira 17. häivähdys 18. silinteri 19. lasku 20. kultti 21. routa 22. noppa 23. itä 24. vesi 25. kyvytön


End file.
